Bobbi Jackson
Biography The fourth ex-wife of one, Mr. Michael Showtime. Bobbi started off in the wrestling industry a little over fourteen years ago. When she first entered the industry she had a crush on Mr. Showtime and was desperate to do whatever she could to get one night alone with him. Even though he at the time was married to his third wife, Jasmine. Bobbi went as far as to acquire the services of Jasmine's evil sister Styx to kidnap Jasmine without Showtime realizing it so she could have one night with him. A night Showtime would remember for the rest of his life. After it was over, the guilt set in on Bobbi and she told Showtime everything. Showtime surprisingly was understanding about the whole thing although he was slightly upset about how the whole thing went down and Bobbi agreed to help Showtime go get his wife back from the clutches of Styx. After Jasmine was freed though there was no separating the hate Jasmine and Bobbi had for one another. As both women fought over the same man. Showtime eventually sided with Bobbi and served Jasmine divorce papers...Those of which she would not sign. It all came to a head one night in the Showtime mansion where Bobbi beat Jasmine down senseless in the basement gym of their own home in front of Showtime until she was mentally and physically broken down to the point where she agreed to sign the divorce papers and get out of Showtime's life forever. From there Showtime and Bobbi have lived a beautiful life with no problems or issues. Showtime's fourth marriage was finally the right one. After wrestling all over the globe the two decided to retire and rest. It was time to step away from the wrestling business. That all changed around the end of 2006 when the two caught the wrestling bug again and were dragged back into the business. Bobbi hadn't missed a beat as in the GWF she quickly managed to capture both the women's world and tag team championships away from one Crystal Hilton. A task that to this day still eats away at the Rose Girl. Showtime continues on his road to climb up the ladder and once again become the world heavyweight champion there but Bobbi wanted more. She found Divas Unleashed and asked for Showtime's blessing to go there and compete with the best in the world and he agreed. During her time there Showtime got the urge to run a promotion of his own. Resurrecting the old Ring of Beauty federation ran several years ago. Obviously, his wife was one of the first to sign up as another adventure for Bobbi begins. In the words of her husband, It's time for a new show to begin. Wrestling career Coming Soon... Titles Held * GWF Women's World Title * GWF Women's Tag Team Titles * R.A.W. Women's Champion (4x) * Diva's Unleashed Tag Team Champions * Diva's Unleashed World Champion * Ring of Beauty Tag Team Champions * Ring of Beauty Hardcore Champion * Ring of Beauty Sexified Champion * Ring of Beauty World Champion * GZWA World Tag Team Champions * GZWA Stardom Tag Team Classic 2017 Winners Moves * Pedigree * Show-Shooter (Slightly Modified Sharp Shooter) * Death Valley Driver * Implant DDT * Standing Super Kick * Running Spear * Running knee into the corner hooking it into a running bulldog * Side Russian Leg Sweep * Suplex * Lou Thesz Press * Body Slam * Boston Crab * Dragon Sleeper * Surf Board * Leaping Running Clothesline * Short-Arm Lariat * Knee/Shin Breaker * Dragon Screw Theme Music * "Have A Nice Day" by: Bon Jovi (Ring of Beauty's First Run) * "I Wanna Be Bad" by: Willa Ford (RAWF, GWF, Diva's Unleashed, Ring of Beauty Current) External links * Divas Unleashed * Ring of Beauty Category:Female Wrestlers